La Capa Invisible
by CaMi LuNaTica
Summary: Es un oneshot donde Harry y Hermione se declaran su amor.Espero sus comentarios.


Este one-shot, lo escribí hace mucho para LPDF, es de unas de las primeras cosas que escribí. Me gustaría que lo lean y dejen sus opiniones. Saludos. Atte, Moony (CAMI) Disclaimer: Estas genialidades de personajes, que como podrán ver son mis favoritos (xD) pertenecen exclusivamente a JK Rowling, tanto como Harry le pertenece a Hermione y ella a él 

CAPA INVISIBLE por Cami

Él solo quería escapar, escapar de sus problemas, poder pensar claramente, sacar de su cabeza, aunque solo por un momento, a los malditos Horcruxes, al aún más maldito Voldemort y a "su" Hermione´. Sí, no se equivocan, quería sacar de su cabeza su queridisima mejor amiga, bueno, en realidad ella era mucho más eso, ella era la chica que le hacía sentir esa sensación de mariposas en el estomágo, de placer absoluto, esa que solo se siente cuando uno encuentra a esa personita especial, esa sensación tan hermosa que muy poca gente tiene el privilegio de sentir en la intensidad en la que él podía sentirla cuando ella se acercaba. Él la amaba pero nunca se animaría a decirselo, nunca, eso se repetía, Harry Potter, una y otra vez mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts bajo su fiel y apreciada capa, con la que había descubierto tantas cosas y que anteriormente había pertenecido a su padre.

Harry no sentía deseos de estar ahí, el quería estar fuera, luchando lado a lado con los integrantes de la Orden, que lo estaban ayudando, averiguando cosas que el no podía estando en Hogwarts, vigilandolo, cuidandolo, cuidando de sus compañeros, de sus amigos, de su Hermione...Y allí estaba ella nuevamente, como siempre había estado para Harry a lo largo de su vida, desde que tenía 11 años, desde que conoció la amistad, el amor...La felicidad.

El nunca arriesgaría su amistad con Hermione, prefería tenerla como amiga y que su corazón fuera rompiendose poco a poco, a no tenerla en absoluto, por eso no le diría nada.

Si vamos al punto solo se encontraba ahí porque Hermione se lo había pedido, sí, como habrán esa hermosa castaña siempre se encontraba ahí. Cuando se enteraron que Hogwarts iba a re-abrir con Mcgonagall de Directora, él fue el primero en decir que no volvería, pero luego de unas cuantas miradas, que Hermione le dedicó en forma de reproche y unos cuantos discursos sobre el por qué debía terminar sus estudios, lo hicieron recapacitar y es por eso que estaba ahí, por sus estudios; Dios que mentira más grande!! Él solo estaba ahí para ver a Hermione sonreir, si era por eso, a él que le importaban los estudios, el quería ver a Hermione feliz, eso era lo único que le importaba.

Era por eso que su segundo noviazgo con Ginny había terminado, por suerte la pelirroja lo había tomado bastante bien y hasta lo entendió y le deseó suerte. Según los rumores, ahora salía con Draco, que había cambiado mucho en esos últimos meses. Harry, queria sentirse feliz por ella, aunque no le gustara para nada Draco, ya que la quería como a una hermana pequeña, y también deseaba poder sentirse feliz por Ron, que después de un intento fallido con Hermione, donde ambos comprendieron que lo que ellos sentían no era más que un cariño amistoso, encontró el amor en Luna, raro, no? Una pareja de lo más divertida...Pero aún así, estaba demasiado deprimido para poder sentirse feliz por alguien.

Siguió caminando, pero aunque trataba de dejar su mente en blanco, imágenes de su amada castaña se le aparecían constantemente; Ella riendo, peliandose con Ron por cosas insignificantes; Imágenes suyas viendose reir, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo en esos momentos, de las peleas de sus dos amigos; Imagenes de Hermione, abrazandolo, pero no cualquier abrazo, uno de esos que lo dejaban sin aire, de esos que le daban fuerzas para seguir y que lo hacían sentirse querido. Al recordar esas últimas, sonrió, cuanto le gustaban esos abrazos...pero no tenía que pensar en eso, tenía que olvidarse del amor que sentía por ella, ella era solo su amiga, su mejor amiga.

Iba tan concentrado, hundido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que casi choca con una joven que estaba casi tan distraida como él, sí, casi se choca con la castaña que había logrado instalarse en su mente, alma y corazón, la que no lo dejaba dormir, frente a sus ojos, estaba nada menos que, su preciosa castaña, Hermione.

Se la veía muy alterada, triste. Unas gruesas gotas caían por sus mejillas, su cara estaba algo sonrojada, parecía que había estado llorando por horas, estaba tan compungida que no pareció escuchar los pasos que Harry daba para alcanzarla.

Luego de un rato, se apoyó contra uno de los muros del castillo y volvió a sollozar en silencio, dejandose caer lentamente al frio suelo.

A Harry se le había encogido el corazón y tenía un nudo en la garganta, ¿Qué le pasaría a su castaña? Debía ser algo muy malo, ella nunca saldría tan tarde de su Sala Común, menos ahora, siendo Premio Anual.

Harry no dudó en acercarsele y tomarla del hombro. Ella, en primera istancia, se asustó, pero después comprendió que se trataba de Harry y voltió su rostro,secando sus lágrimas, rápidamente. Harry, preocupado, la abrazó, pero un fuerte ruido hizo que Hermione se alterara, aún más, debía de ser Filch. Hermione se escondió debajo de la capa, mejor dicho Harry la arrastró con él, quedando demasiado cerca uno del otro, tanto que sus narices se rozaban. Él ojiverde volvio a abrazarla,quedaron obesevandose mutua y fijamente. Minutos después, Hermione tenía ambas manos entrelasadas tras el cuello de Harry y ambos se miraban fijamente, como queriendo recordar, perfectamente, las facciones, del otro.

-Herms, ¿Por qué lloras?-susurró Harry acariciandola delicadamente.

-Por ser tan ingenua, tan ilusa, tan...-dijo tartamudeando y entre sollozos-Tan estupida.

-Por qué dices esas cosas, tú no eres...

-Déjame terminar, Harry.

Él chico asintió, algo desorientado, mientras ella seguía su explicación.

-Pensé que en los libros conseguiría aislarme, conseguiría...Olvidarte,Harry, juro que busqué todas las formas posibles, hasta fingí que me agradaba verte con Cho y te ayudé con ella, luego volví a fingir estar feliz, cuando volviste con Ginny, cuando enrealidad me moría por dentro, pero no pude, Harry, nunca pude, ni podré olvidarte porque yo... -la apenada la castaña fue interrumpida por un dedo, que se posó en sus labios, dulcemente, haciendola callar.

-Herms, yo...También-dijo Harry sonriendo y mirandola como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

Ambos se conocían también, que ya no hacían faltas más palabras.

Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente, enredando sus manos en su cabello, Harry pasó delicadamente sus brazos por la cintura de su amada y...Se besaron, se besaron apasionadamente, dejando surgir a ese amor que por años habían intentado ocultar, olvidandose del mundo, amandose y teniendo como único testigo de su amor, aquella vieja pero, sin duda, muy útil, capa invisible.

FIN.


End file.
